The Light Behind Your Eyes
by FictionalSalvation
Summary: A Clace AU one-shot which I wrote listening to MCR. Features autumn leaves, a black guitar and a sketchbook. Doesn't really follow a plot, just the two of them metting for the first time at a park.


The Light Behind Your Eyes

It was an early hour, and the town's cafés were just opening their doors. The familiar smell greeted her as she stepped through the door of Taki's and found herself once again ordering her usual black coffee. People were already taking a seat on the booths, but Clary Morgenstern was not there to stay. She paid for her drink and stepped outside into the early September morning. She crossed the street, heading towards the park.

The sun caressed Clary's skin, warm and soft like a feather. She admired the stark contrast between the leaves which covered the lush grass. They were all reds, oranges and browns, blending together and mixing amongst themselves. Autumn was at full bloom, the temperatures dropping and the winds increasing. The breeze lifted the leaves, turning them into a whirling spiral of warm tones. This marvellous landscape had for a soundtrack the soft singing of the birds, hidden between leaves atop the trees.

The green-eyed girl walked down the stone path, her scarf blown back by the wind. The landscape was on its full radiance, she thought, and people realised it. Young couples strolled by, holding hands and radiating warmth. Older people sat at the benches, contemplating the river of life flow by, unnoticed and noticing. Even the small kids enjoyed the weather. They made small mountains out of leaves, then jumped atop of it. Their laughter filled the air for a moment, until it died down and they began chasing each other around the place.

Clary sat under a tree and took out her sketchbook. The pages were starting to end. She made a mental note to buy a new one before returning home, although she knew it was pointless. The note board of her mind was a bit disorganised, and more often than not the pins which attached the notes fell off. She twirled the pen between her fingers. This time, the dark prince of her stories rode towards a forbidden palace on his jet black stallion, where a fair-haired king awaited him.

Not unexpectedly, Clary got lost on her own world of fantasies and dreams, of handsome heroes and selfless saviours. It was what characterised her: her ability to live between what was real and what was not, to walk the thin line that separated both worlds.

She finished shading the prince's darkly attractive face and stared at it for a moment, before a velvety voice brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw a fair boy sitting on a bench, strumming a black guitar. His eyes were closed, Clary noticed, and his long lashes cast shadows down his face. She studied his face with an artist's eye, admiring the graceful curve of his cheekbones and his angular features. She observed the way his hair reflected the sunlight, like a golden halo around his head. It made stark contrast with his dark clothes, something she found marvellous, as simple as it was.

People had gathered around him, smiling as the boy sang a song she knew by heart. Clary closed her own eyes and let his angelic voice fill the air as the boy got to the chorus.

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep,_

_never let them take the light behind your eyes. _

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_as we fade in the dark, just remember_

_you will always burn as bright._

Jace Herondale smiled faintly as the song ended with a chord. He let it ring as the applauses faded, and it was only then that he noticed her.

She was sitting on the grass under a tree, hiding past its elegant branches. Her fiery red hair matched the colouring of the autumn morning, and he couldn't help but notice the way it brought out her eyes. They were like two bright emeralds, startlingly green. She intrigued him. She honestly and truly did.

Jace realised he was noticing things about her. He noticed the small freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks, like stars in a galaxy. He noticed the ink splotches in her jeans. He noticed the way her flannel and jeans were worn out, and he found himself liking that. He also noticed the Green Day logo on her Converse. He noticed the small curl of hair that fell over her eyes, and he felt the urge to tuck it behind her ear. He noticed the leaf that had fallen on her shoulder, and he noticed how she did not know this. Jace wanted to freeze time and keep noticing things, not do anything about them. Nevertheless, before he could even think about it, he was up and walking. Towards her.

Clary saw him staring back. Then he swung his guitar over his shoulder and zipped up his leather waistcoat. She panicked internally as he began to walk on her direction, smiling slightly with a corner of his mouth. A half amused, half expectant smile. Taking a deep breath, Clary closed her sketchbook and stuffed it on her backpack as he sat next to her. His guitar lay on he ground next to him.

She was cute when she was nervous, Jace decided. Clary hugged her knees to her chest and looked down. He could not repress a smile. After a moment and rather reluctantly, Clary looked at him in the eye. His eyes were golden and fierce, like a lion's. They were as bright as his hair, and sparkled as he looked into her green ones. She itched to draw him, to shade his hollow cheeks and slender neck. To draw the pattern of gold and darker gold that his irises were. To draw the little creases at the corner of his eyes.

For a moment they both sat there, arms brushing, watching the leaves flow by. Jace fought the urge to take her hand, and she fought the urge to take his. They contemplated the beautiful landscape in silence, secretly enjoying each other's presence.

"So," Jace said finally. Clary's gaze drifted to his well-defined mouth, but she quickly looked away. She focused instead on the black laces of his Vans. "I'm Jace. Jace Herondale."

"Clary Morgenstern," she told him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Clary," Jace got up and brushed the leaves off his jeans. He looked down at her and offered a hand. "Fancy a walk?"

She took it and swung her backpack on his shoulder. Jace did the same with his guitar. For three heartbeats, they stood there, facing each other. Their breathes were synchronised, they hearts skipped the same beat. Then Jace tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and laced their hands. Clary looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled faintly.

"Come on, Morgenstern," Jace grinned. "There's a whole world out there, awaited to be strolled on, and yet here we are, standing under a tree."

She lifted her gaze and met his golden gaze. "Then, let's get moving, shall we?"

He winked at her. "Certainly."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. <strong>

**I know it's quite pointless and slightly boring, but it was fun to write and MCR is amazing (just like Clary and Jace) so I thought I would post it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
